


Babies All Around

by CatzzCK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, No mpreg, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzzCK/pseuds/CatzzCK
Summary: Scott and Stiles realized that they want to have childre, but their respective girlfriends are not on board with that, so they find their way back to each other."Lydia and I broke up."To which Scott answered:"I broke up with Malia."After a minute of silence, both just hearing the other breathing on the other side of the phone."Can you come over?""I'm on my way, buddy."





	Babies All Around

**Author's Note:**

> So I based off Kira's boyfrind in Magnus from the Shadowhunters series (even though he is gay there, or bi? I don't know, I never wnet past episode 8).
> 
> My gift is for jesperr-fahey!!! I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Also this is totally un-beta'd so please tell all about the typos and mispellings and I will fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Kira Yukimura was right in front of him, super pregnant, and with asian-american warlock ( _wizard? Witch? Whatever._ ) right by her side - who apparently was the father of her baby.

Kira was going to be a _mom_.

Jesus Christ.

Malia was beaming beside him, totally entranced by her friend's huge belly. Right after she realized Kira wasn't coming back to steal her boyfriend, nor was she mad about Malia kind of doing it herself (Scott feels like a piece of meat), she was overly enthusiastic about the baby, making multiple questions and rubbing Kira's stomach, getting giddy when the baby kicked her hand.

It made Scott wonder. Maybe one day, it would be him and Malia in the same situation. Maybe the werecoyote reaction meant that that was something that she actually wanted. Scott had never been sure before.

So when the impromptu visit was over, and him and Malia was lying in their bed, tangled in each other, he dared to ask.

"Do you ever think about us having kids? Is it, like, something that you want?"

She sat up on the bed and looked down at him with a frown, "What kind of question is that?"

"I mean," he sat up as well. "You were so excited for Kira's baby that I thought..."

"Scott, no!" she says almost immediately. "I don't want to have kids. I can't!"

"Why?" What did she mean with 'I can't'?

"Scott, if I ever have a kid I will lose my powers as a werecoyote, you know this. That's what happened with the Desert Wolf," she explained. "I thought you knew."

"We can adopt, it doesn't have to be biological," he stated. For him it wouldn't matter either way. It would still be his pup.

"Scott, I don't have the mother instinct, or calling, or whatever. I don't want to be a mom."

"But why?"

"I just don't!" She yelled, exasperated. "Forget it! I'll sleep on the couch!" She picked up her pillow and scrambled off the bed, leaving Scott to his thoughts.

He loved Malia, he truly did. But what kind of future did their relationship have if they wanted different things out of life? He wanted to have children, he always did. When him and Stiles were kids, they used to daydream about being neighbors and raising their kids together and making them be best friends, just like them. He never thought he would have to choose between a lover and a dream.

He needed to talk to his best friend about this, but it was too late in the night already. He would call Stiles tomorrow.

*-*-*-*-*

"What do mean she doesn't want to have kids?!" Stiles exclaimed over the phone. Scott was on his lunch break, and took the time to call his friend and tell him about the night before. After sharing the news of Kira's baby, he went right into the problem he had at hands  
"Yeah man, I don't know," Scott sighed.

"She is like super protective. She would be a kick-ass mom!" Stile continued. "Is this because of the werecoyote thing?"

"Yeah man, I think it is. At least partly. She doesn't want to adopt either so..."

"Is having a kid super important to you, Scotty?" Stiles asked, quietly.

"I think so," Scott sighed. "It's just where I saw myself heading, you know? And seeing Kira pregnant kind of made me think..."

"Think about what you want?" Stiles guessed. "Yeah buddy, I get you. If it's really this important though, you know what you have to do."

"I'm gonna have to break up with her, right?"

"Probably. Unless you think you can change her mind."

"I will see tonight." Scott ended the call.

*-*-*-*-*

Stiles was cooking dinner when Lydia arrived from her lab, in their little apartment not that far away from Beacon Hills.

"I'm home!" She yelled, while taking her heels off, as usual.

"Hey Lyds! In the kitchen!" He yelled back.

She walked across the living room and into the kitchen and scented the air.

"Hmm... Smells good, " Lydia hummed, as she moved closer to her boyfriend, who was cooking in front of the stove. When she got to him, she hugged him from behind and kissed him neck.

"Careful babe, I don't wanna burn myself."

"Oh come on Stiles," she scoffed. "I'm not that hot."

"You are, actually," he giggled in response.

Once they were seated down to have dinner, Lydia started telling him about her day, and just how much closer she was from winning her Fields Medal. After that, it was Stiles' turn.

"Scotty called me today, during lunch break," he begins.

"Doesn't he, like, call you every day?" she arched an eyebrow. "And text you constantly?"

"Well, yeah," he answered. "But usually it's just small talk, you know? Today was serious."

Lydia tensed up immediately, and Stiles could see her change in attitude - from teasing girlfriend to worried banshee.

"How serious?"

"Calm down, Lydia. Not that kind of serious. But still serious. Scott is going to break up with Malia, probably," Stiles explained.

"What?! Why?"

"Kira showed up at their doorstep, pregnant and with a new boyfriend."

"And Scott realized he still liked her?" Lydia tried to guess, but with a dubious tone.

"No! He realized he also wanted kids. And also learned that Malia didn't. Neither biological, nor adopted."

"Of course not." Lydia stated, as if was obvious.

"What do you mean, of course not? The biological part I kind of get, because she would lose her powers but adoption is a good option." Stiles shrugged a shoulder.

"Stiles, who would want to bring a child into this world? Especially ours. The world is a messed-up place as it is: wars, hunger, discrimination, fear. The supernatural world is even worse than that: the number of deaths is even larger, and the number of threats too. Malia is a practical woman. She knows better than to bring a child to a world of suffering and despair," Lydia explained.

"What about the love and brightness that a child brings? What about the unconditional love you nurture for them?"

"Isn't that a bit selfish, though? Bringing a child to the world to brighten your life? A child with no choice? A child who didn't ask to be born?" the red head challenged.

Stiles widened his eyes. "Is that really what you think about having children?"

"Yes." The word sounds final.

"So, you don't want kids?" Stiles clarified.

"Definitely not."

"Is there anyway your mind would change? For me?" Stiles pleaded, with his eyes swimming in tears already.

"Is it really that important to you? To have kids?" She asked back.

"Yes."

"Would you change your mind for me?" She challenged, lips pursed.

Stiles stared back, without knowing what to answer. On one hand, he didn't want to lose her, and it's not like he wanted to have kids right away, right? It's not even a problem.

_For now._

Because deep down he always imagined living in a house full of children. Driving his kids to multiple sports practices. Watching dance recitals on the front row. Baking cookies for the school rally.

Could he change his mind for her?

Upon his silence, Lydia realized his answer.

"I'll pack up my things." And she left him at the kitchen table.

A few hours later, after lots of crying, and fighting, and begging, Lydia left the house. Stiles picked up his phone and called his best friend. As soon as Scott answered, he just blurted.

"Lydia and I broke up."

To which Scott answered:

"I broke up with Malia."

After a minute of silence, both just hearing the other breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way, buddy."

*-*-*-*

Stiles ended up coming back to Beacon Hills and moved in with Scott in the apartment he used to share with Malia. Malia left for South America, to meet her cousin Cora, and Lydia went to Boston – just for a few months, she promised – to clear her head.

Living with each other was actually the dream. They always wanted to share a house during the college years, but when that proved to be impossible, it simply just didn’t happen. But now the pportunity presented itself, and they were not going to let it pass.

They a list of chores, a calendar that marked up all the important dates and meetings, and regular TV show schedule, that was obviously run by Stiles, watching a different episode from a different season every night.  
It was domestic, perfect, and little unsettling, because of how smoothly everything ran. There were no fights over what to eat, what to watch, what to do. They were always so in sync with each other that this proved just to be another extent of their friendship.

Stiles was working in the Sheriff station, and Scott was working with Deaton, and in a way, that was always the life that they imagined – even if the werewolf part was not in equation.

So, when a 1 year-old kid with no parents shows up at sheriff station, it feels like all the stars are aligning.

They soon find out that this girl was from a werewolf pack that had been killed by Monroe and her followers. She was the only one left standing, probably protected by someone outside of the pack, whom after they discover the faith of said pack, gave the baby away for protection of themselves, probably.

That meant that the Beacon County PD was looking for someone to adopt this baby, someone in the know of the supernatural (they didn’t want the disaster that happened with Malia to repeat itself. They knew better now).

Stiles decides to speak to Scott about it one night after dinner, when they are curled up on the couch watching Vikings (yes, they were cuddling).

“Hey Scotty?”

“Hmmm…?” Scott answered back.

“What if we kept Claudia?” They didn’t know the baby’s name, but they decided to call her that, in the memory of Stiles’ dead mother. The Sheriff shed a tear when they told him.

“Like, as in, ours?”

“Yeah… I mean, we broke up with our long-term girlfriends for this. And this little girl needs a home. Why not just take her in ourselves? I know we are not a couple, but still…. We could do it, right?” Stiles looked up at his best friend with hope in his eyes.

The thing is, he always kind of had a crush on Scott. He was adorable, sweet, good looking, and most of all, he put up with Stiles’ crap, which is more than anyone else was doing. But then there was Malia, Lydia, Kira, and of course, Allison, which meant that nothing ever came out of it. Now though, with their new-found domesticity, and their life together, it was kind of impossible for Stiles’ mind not to wander.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Scott smiled. “Who better to raise my child with than with my best friend? Do you think we can be granted the adoption?”

That was not even a question. Scott McCall was the True Alpha. The sworn protector of Beacon Hills. He was more that suited for the task.

“I think it would be no problem.”

*-*-*-*

After a few months, and long, long discussions with social workers explaining why they were the perfect people to adopt Claudia, without going into depth about the supernatural world, they got, and they were welcoming Claudia McCall-Stilinski into her new home.

The baby, now almost 2 years-old, was adorable. Kind of temperamental, maybe because of her werewolf side, but very giggly and otherwise energetic. She also loved Scott and Stiles to death.

The first few nights were a challenge. Stiles was constantly waking up to make sure she was breathing. Scott mocked him and called him a mother hen, but in reality, he was listening for her heartbeat from their room.

That was one of the first changes. The apartment they shared only had two rooms, which meant that they were rooming together so that Claudia could have her own room.

After the initial panic settled, the real fun began.

Leaving the baby at daycare, going for doctor appointment, watching lots of cartoons on TV (forget about their TV show schedule), telling stories before bed time, and cuddling together all three of them after a particularly bad dream.

The fact that they were this with such naturality and love just showed how much they were perfect for each other, in Stiles opinion. The human just didn’t know what the Alpha thought about it. He had a pretty good idea though. Scott never showed any kind of bisexual tendencies, unlike Stiles. So, for him, this was probably just a platonic relationship, even if they slept in the same bed every night (with cuddles, of course).

After one particularly difficult night, that took eight stories for Claudia to fall asleep, Scott came into their room and changed into pajamas, whiles Stiles was already in bed finishing up some work on his laptop.

When Scott climbed under the covers, Stiles just put the laptop away and snuggled up to him, both friends facing each other, with the bedside lamp still on.

“You know Stiles,” Scott began. “I’ve always imagined this.”

“What? Us sleeping in the same bed?” Stiles joked.

“That too,” Scott chuckled, and what the hell did that mean? “But I meant us raising our children together.”

“What, like you with you kid, me with mine, next door neighbors and still BFF’s 5 eva?” Again, joking to take the edge of the words.

“No,” Scott said, and took Stiles hand underneath the covers. “You and me, together, raising our children.”

Stiles gasped slightly. “Please tell me you’re not joking.”

Scott took the hand he was holding and brought it to his heart, to show him that he wasn’t lying.

“Scott, you have exactly five seconds to not let me kiss you, and pull away,” Stiles warned, already coming forward. Like hell he was passing up this opportunity.

Scott just giggled lightly and closed the distance between them, kissing the air right out of Stiles.

“Damn Scotty,” Stiles praised. “Been waiting for that for half of my life.”

“Now you don’t have to wait no more.” Scott kissed him again, with more vigor.

“Are you really sure that you want to raise Claudia with me together, _together_?” Stiles asked, just to be sure.

“Do you want it?” Scott asked in reply, arms sneaking around his best friend and pulling him tight against him.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed into his neck.

“Then let’s.”


End file.
